


A Failed Plan

by thursdayshunter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bestiality, Birth, Bottom Dean, Breeder!Dean, Breeding, Character Death, Come Inflation, Double Penetration, Face-Fucking, M/M, Mpreg, Multiple Penetration, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Other, Restraints, Rough Sex, Stockholm Syndrome, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Violence, Violent Sex, dubcon, eventually, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-11 23:35:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2087283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thursdayshunter/pseuds/thursdayshunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is hunting a tentacled monster that's been attacking tourists at a lake somewhere. Dragging them to its lair, using them as breeders for its spawn. Most of it's 'partners' don't survive the birthing process. The problem is that the thing is almost invulnerable to any weapon he has on him. The only time it's vulnerable is if it's fucking one of its victims. </p><p>He takes Dean to 'distract' the monster, not fully explaining to his son what he means with that.</p><p>SPN Kink Meme Fill</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Failed Plan

**Author's Note:**

> READ THE TAGS!!
> 
> This was written to fill a prompt.

John glanced over at his son and knew the nineteen year old would be the best bait he could use. There were far too many tourists who had lost their lives over the past few months and nothing else that he’d done had managed to kill the creature.

He had tried guns, knives, fire, acid and everything else imaginable to kill the tentacle creature. Nothing left a scratch and instead the locals would stumble across the corpse of an unfortunate tourist who had not survived birthing the creature’s spawn.

John believed the ones who didn’t turn up after disappearing had either been eaten or they had managed to survive the birthing process for another round of breeding.

The very thought caused a shudder to go through him.

He almost faltered when Dean came into view out of the corner of his eye but he couldn’t back out. This was his best chance at killing the creature and saving countless lives. Dean would understand and he would take care of his son after he killed it.

“I’m going to need you to distract it, Dean.” John kept his voice steady and watched his son stare at him in surprise. “I trust you are capable of doing that for me, right? To keep it focused on you and away from me?”

Dean was quick to agree, quick to please, as he nodded and flashed one of those confident smiles that John was familiar with. “Yes, sir.”

“Alright. Come on.” He led Dean closer to the lake, near where the cave was hidden and when they were close enough he gestured for Dean to step in front of him. “Give me your hands.” Dean only hesitated for a moment but held them out for John to tie together.

There was only a hint of confusion and concern in Dean’s green eyes but he didn’t protest.

“Sit down.” He watched Dean slowly lowering himself and grabbed his son’s legs. John tugged off his shoes and socks before tying Dean’s feet together. A frown stole over his features at the still clothed body but he knew the tourists had been stripped of their clothes so it was obvious the creature must be able to remove them. “I’ll be over there.” He indicated and walked away as Dean stared after him.

It only took thirty minutes before the creature came out of the mouth of the cave, moving through the water, towards Dean who had started to struggle at the sight of the long tentacles. John knew the creature would take Dean back into its nest to breed him but he started in surprise when it immediately set about tearing off Dean’s clothes.

The tentacles shredded Dean’s shirts and several went to his pants until Dean was caught in its tentacles completely naked except for the bindings on his wrists.

“Dad!” Dean’s voice broke and John could hear the fear in it but he couldn’t move yet. He needed to wait until the creature was completely focused on fucking his son and then he could kill it.

Dean was pulled close to the creature, a tentacle already pushing itself into his ass, as it moved into the water and back towards its home. John ignored the screams for help as Dean was pulled along through the water and then into the cave.

The shouts were muffled even as John moved closer to the cave. He heard the sound getting softer as the creature pulled Dean further into its nest. He stepped into the water and started to move after them.

Inside the cave Dean was twisting in the creature’s hold but tentacles kept him firmly in place. They had already removed his bindings and replaced them. Tentacles coiled around Dean’s wrists and his ankles to hold him spread wide as the tentacle moving inside Dean’s hole, stretching him impossibly wide, started to pump at a furious pace.

The slimy appendage thrust deep inside Dean while another one press in alongside it and Dean moaned brokenly at the stretch of his hole as they kept moving further in to fill him up. “Please stop.” He choked on a sound of pain and tried once again to pull his hands free but another tentacle started to move up his bare chest and then it was shoving itself down his throat.

All of the tentacles inside Dean thrust and pumped, fucking the newest breeder it had acquired, until two thin tentacles moved towards both of Dean’s holes. They moved into the struggling nineteen year old and pressed deep inside him, secreting chemicals as they worked to change Dean’s body into a suitable breeder for their spawn.

Dean’s body finally went limp in their hold, tears streaking down his cheeks while his eyes tried to look for his father, but the creature didn’t seem to mind and if anything it started to fuck up into him at an even more violent pace.

The slime and fluids they were covered in and leaked aided their movements. The sound was wet and filthy as Dean gagged on thick liquid spilling down his throat into his belly. He could feel more of that same warmth shooting into his ass and choked on a groan as his limbs were arranged again.

He couldn’t focus on anything but being split open and then pain started to fill him. The creature inside him had started to change his insides and he whimpered around the tentacles inside his mouth. They kept spilling into him and fucking him at the same time.

While Dean was struggling to stay conscious John had finally made his way close enough to see the creature fucking his son. He took in the view of the tentacles filling both Dean’s mouth and ass, the way they pressed against Dean’s stomach from the inside, before he stepped closer.

He could tell the creature was completely focused on changing and breeding his son as he raised his weapon but he couldn’t smell the pheromones that were now filling the cave. He couldn’t smell the pheromones that were drawing other creatures to the tentacle monster’s nest.

Carefully he took another step forward, clutching his weapon, as another tentacle pushes itself inside Dean’s abused body. He winced at the sight but focused on getting closer.

He was so focused on the creature and being silent that he didn't notice the movements behind him. Something gripped his leg and John felt himself being jerked off his feet only for his head to smack against the rocks. The sudden hit stunned him but the creature that had gripped him kept attacking.

John struggled and tried to get his knife but a thick tentacle wrapped around his head and snapped his neck to the side before dropping him to the ground. The other creatures venture closer to where Dean was being pumped full of the large tentacle creature’s spawn, watching and silent, as slowly each tentacle slipped from Dean’s lax body.

Liquid gushed out of Dean’s stretched open hole and splattered against the ground but his belly still bulged. The nineteen year old had swelled from the changes and the tentacle creature’s seed.

As he was placed down on the nest, the creature retreated to seek out another breeder, as the other creatures who had come into the cave at the scent of Dean’s pheromones venture closer. More tentacles gripped at Dean’s limp body and maneuvered him before a tentacle was pressing inside Dean’s sloppy hole.

The wet sound of it fucking through copious amounts of fluid echoed in the cave and Dean moaned as his body moved against the cold ground. He feebly tried to move away but the creature’s tentacles held him down to the wet rocky floor of the cave as it kept thrusting forward.

“No…” his voice was soft and rough, eyes rolling, as he tried to struggle. It didn’t work and the creature kept fucking into him with growls and inhuman sounds until it came, sharp teeth drawing blood.

Dean could only lay there as several more creatures used his body, fucking into him and growling, until they retreated and he was left alone to feel something moving inside him. The tentacle creature’s spawn moved inside him, pressing against his belly and his new organs, until he passed out.

He lay there, unconscious, while the other creatures alternated between fucking into his limp body and swimming off in search of another breeder.

It wasn’t until hours later that a sharp pain in his body pulled him from the blissful relief of unconsciousness and Dean was forced to endure the horror of giving birth to several tentacle creatures. He could feel them pushing their way out of him, stretching him wide as they pass through his new birthing channel, before they slipped away into the water and he sobbed at the pain.

Dean tried to roll over, to pull himself away from the tentacle creature’s nest, but a tentacle looped around his ankle and hoisted him up into the air. He jerked but his body was too weak to struggle and the creature instead pulled him close.

It forced him to eat, ignored the way Dean choked and tried to refuse, until it seemed satisfied and dropped Dean down onto its nest. “No.” He swiped at his mouth and looked around for the exit.

Everything about him hurt. His throat hurt, his ass burned and every movement had a whimper escaping him. Dean wanted to cry. His father had left him to die. Had let him be raped and used by a tentacle monster and creatures Dean had never seen before in his life.

When he couldn’t move he gave up and lay there, shaking, until the creature came back. Occasionally it forced food down him and pressed inside him before retreating.

A few days after the first birth it came back to breed Dean once more.

It secured his wrists and legs before immediately shoving a tentacle into Dean’s puffy hole, another thrust its way down Dean’s throat.

It was an endless cycle of being fucked roughly as the creature pumped its seed into Dean’s ass until his stomach swelled and more of it poured down Dean’s throat until it had impregnated Dean once more.

Each time the creature finished with Dean the others who had ventured into the cave, drawn by Dean’s pheromones, would take turns mating with Dean and using the nineteen year old’s body until Dean passed out. It wasn't until the fifth breeding that Dean found himself craving the creature. He would willingly spread his legs for the tentacles to fill him up. Dean had lost his ability to focus on anything other than the creatures breeding him and the feeling of impossibly full that came with them.


End file.
